Romeo & Juliet Style
by feathersxblood
Summary: Mello goes missing late night, Matt only knows that he went for chocolate and this time, he hasn't come home. Character Death.
1. I Would Die For You

**I would die for you,**

**I would die for you..**

**I've been dying just to feel you by my side,**

**To know you're mine.**

**- x -**

**1:08 am.**

Where the fuck was he?

How long did it honestly take to buy chocolate? Fucking greedy bastard had to have more, didn't he? Couldn't just wait until the morning. Had to get what he wanted. Had to get it when he wanted it.

Sighing, Matt stood, once again pacing over to the window to look out over the darkened streets, the only thoughts running through his head right now, that of how pathetic Mello was being. How could he honestly want to eat so damn late.. Or, so early in the morning.

It'd been an hour since Mello had got up, in one of his sarcastic and annoying moods, woken Matt for no good reason and told him he was going for chocolate, ignoring the requests for his cigarettes. That was all he'd wanted. It was a simple request, but no.

The blonde had to run off with a dismissing wave.

Prick.

Always the same.

He'd never change would he? He'd always only think of himself...

Matt sighed, coming to take up his gameboy in his hands and sit on the end of their bed, flicking the console into life as he tried to ignore the annoyance and anger building up inside himself.


	2. I Would Cry For You

**I will cry for you,**

**I will cry for you..**

**I will wash away all your pain with all my tears,**

**And drown your fear.**

**- x - **

Mello was taking the piss.

How long was he just going to go missing for? How long was he just going to piss off and do his own thing for without letting anyone know. Without letting Matt know for a start?

Fuck him.

No way was he going to worry.

"Stupid bastard.." He cursed, turning away from the window. "I bet that's what he wants.. He'll have me worrying here for nothing, and come bounding in, out of his face on a sugar high, minus cigarettes and then expect me to see the funny side."

That was **not** going to happen. He was not worrying over someone so jumped up.. Arrogant.. Obnoxious and.. Whatever else Mello possessed in a bad trait.

No.

He wouldn't. That was pathetic. It wasn't like it was the first time this had happened.

Matt clearly remembered how Mello had vanished for a solid four hours, only coming back and saying he had no recollection of where he'd been.

Well, if that was the case. Fuck him. He wasn't waiting up.

Curling under the sheets, Matt tucked himself into a ball, the sheets tight round him as he bit back the urge to scream over how pathetic Mello could be, instead, wrapping up against the cold night's air.

Mello wouldn't be long anyway. Not in this weather.


	3. I Will Pray For You

**I will pray for you,**

**I will pray for you..**

**I will sell my soul for something pure and true,**

**For someone like you.**

**- x - **

**3:48 am**

Turning over in bed slowly and stretchin out, Matt's hands reached out to feel the form that was Mello.

Except. It wasn't there... It was just a bundle of blankets, from where Mello had thrown them off him earlier to run off to the shop for his sugar fixation.

Sitting up, he flicked on the lamp beside him, then turned to look at the clock.

Swallowing, he couldn't help but feel the niggling doubt in the back of his mind. What had Mello been wearing? He hadn't dressed for the weather.. Hadn't exactly gone out prepared for a long night out. He'd only briefly got dressed and rushed out, hadn't even bothered to pull his much loved jacket on because he'd been in that much of a rush for sugar. Had been so impatient that he couldn't even dress against the cold winter nights that were slowly drawing in around the country.

No.

He'd be back soon. He'd probably... Run into someone.

Yet.. They'd never made sure to meet people. Mello hated everyone around this place. He couldn't possibly have met someone.. He.. No.

So where was he..?

What the hell was he playing at?

His sugar addiction would kill him one day. Or severely injure him, and then, Matt would stand there and tell him he's told him so.


	4. Believe In Me

**See your face every place that I walk in,**

**Hear your voice every time that I'm talking..**

**You will believe in me,**

**And I will never be ignored.**

**- x -**

Matt couldn't believe that his willpower had crumbled and he was now going to go and search for the blonde.

_'I swear to God.. If he's just pissed out of his face, or bounding on some sugar high.. I'll kill him.. I'll never look at him..'_

Pulling on his boots and jacket, bundling up in them as he slammed open their apartment door and headed out, the cold wind hit him first.

No. Mello wouldn't stay out in this.. He'd be locked inside somewhere, laughing, joking, eating his stupid chocolate like he had been last time he'd just vanished without a trace on earth.

To the shop.

That was it.

Matt would walk the route to the shop, and if he didn't see Mello there, or in the shop, that was it.

He was turning around and going home and he'd just shun the other when he eventually stumbled in. That was simple enough. Logical and rational in his opinion.


	5. I Will Burn For You

**I would burn for you,**

**Feel pain for you..**

**I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart,**

**And tear it apart.**

**- x -**

"So you've not seen him then..?"

The man behind the counter shook his head, "No, not since early yesterday when he came in here for chocolate, but no, not since then.. Sorry,"

Matt's hope shrunk.

Mello hadn't even come to the shop?

That didn't mean anything..

No need to worry. No. No need to fret.

He... Could have gone to another shop. Could have.. Could have what?

Fuck.

Where was he?

Despite his self-promise from earlier, Matt now couldn't help but feel the guilt and worry penting up inside him, chewing on his lip as he headed back out of the store, turning this way and that to look in the darkness for a black mass that could be Mello, laughing and joking.

That's what it was.

It was a joke..

It had to be. It had to be a joke.

Where else was he?


	6. I Will Lie For You

**I will lie for you, **

**Beg and steal for you..**

**I will crawl on my hands and knee's until you see,**

**You're just like me.**

**- x - **

**4:26 am**

Matt checked his watch once again, the anger in him built up to blowing point, then, the panic now starting to rise more than it had before. Mello wouldn't do this. He couldn't do this to Matt. It wasn't him. Sure, he'd done it before, but when Matt had looked back into those blue eyes, he'd seen the remorse behind them once Mello had realised just what he'd done to the other.

He'd promised not to do it again.

And now, Matt believed him more than ever.

So where was he?

Where the hell was he?

Fighting the choke in his throat, he turned sharply into the wind and slowly began to make his way back up the familiar road, searching for any sign of familiarity of the blonde.

For someone he needed in his life. For the only person he could relate to now.

The only one.. Who was there - In a Mello-sort-of-way.

"Mello..."

He breathed out into the cold air, seeing his breath fog into a mist as he felt the moisture burn at his eyes, the pain of realisation hitting him. Something was wrong. Something was so wrong, that Mello couldn't even call...

_Shit._

Mello hadn't even taken his phone with him.

He never forgot that. He had that everywhere he went. And. This time, in his haste to get chocolate, he'd left it on the side, Matt remembered yelling after him, yelling for him to take it with him but had seen moving quickly from sight towards the shop, not hearing him, the pure rush of getting more chocolate drowning out the sense in his mind.

Making his way back to their apartment, Matt began to worry his lip between his teeth, scared now, about how long Mello would just go without a trace of where he'd gone.

Home.

Home right now was the best place to wait for him.


	7. I Cannot Be Ignored

**Finally tell the love that I'm missing,**

**Throw away all the pain that I'm living,**

**You will believe in me,**

**And I can never be ignored..**

**- x -**

**4:25 am**

"M-Mel.. Mello?!"

Matt's eyes widened seeing the form now come to crumple on the floor as he let go of the door, having opened it, full of rage, hearing Mello's knock on the door, preparing himself to yell and scream at the other, instead, having lost all words seeing the state of the older teen.

Not only was he now on the hallway floor, but covered in something, something that so sweetly trickled from wounds on various parts over his body. His neck. His head. His.. Chest.

"_Mello_..."

Mello looked up, the pain clear in his face, even though he held back the whimpers.

Never wanting to break. Never wanting to show weakness. Always showing the false pretense of strength and bravado.

Where was that Mello now?

What the hell.

What had replaced his Mello?

Replaced him with this.. This.. What?

This form of fatigue, weakness and.. Injured.

"Mello where the fuck have you been? What the fuck happened to you?!"

Matt watched, Mello still not standing, having only just fallen through the doorway, only able to partially support himself with the aid of the doorframe.

"Matt..." He managed to croak, throat cracking as he did so. "C-Can.. Can you help me up?" He managed, biting on his lip to hide the pained whimpers he wanted to let out, wanted to scream in the pain.

Matt knelt down to pull the other up and lean him against himself as he made his way over to the sofa, shutting the door on his way and laying him down as gently as possible.

"Mello.. Mello what the fuck?!"

Matt looked, seeing now, just how much blood there was as he began to remove the others shirt to check over the wounds.

"Have you been shot.. And.. And how many times?!"

Matt's eyes were frantic, looking over the wounds, fingers trying to miss them as he shifted him to an

Mello purely smiled, looking up to Matt, shaking his head, knowing that the other would just go insane if he knew the truth, and that now wasn't the best time to tell him. He'd.. Tell him in the morning.

He wasn't that badly injured...

Smiling through the pain and tears as he looked up to speak the next words, meeting the green eyes with his own blue.

"I love you.. _Guapo_.."


	8. Flashbacks

**- x - Flashback - x - **

**I would die for you...**

"My name's Mail.." Matt held his hand out to the blonde.

Was that a girl or.. No. It was. No. Wait. No.. It was male? This person was a _guy_?

Sheesh. Couldn't he get a hair cut?

"My name isn't important to you."

Matt looked to the blonde boy, eyebrow raised quizzically. Already infatuated with this boys attitude and how openly he was like that.

"Course it is.. And.. I'll find it out."

Matt's grin was enough to bring a small one to Mello's lips, tugging the corner, threatening the other with an actual smile.

"I'd like to see you try,"

**I would kill for you...**

"Mihael?"

"..."

"Mihael?"

"Don't call me that."

Ever since the red-head had found out Mello's real name. He hadn't let it drop.

Groaning, Mello turned over in bed and shoved the red head away.

"Mihael?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Can.. I sleep with you..? I had.. That dream again.."

Matt bit his lip as he looked to the blonde that had so suddenly become his best friend in the orphanage.

"..."

Mello pushed the covers back, allowing the slighter boy to crawl into his bed and up next to him, his body shaking from the terror that had seemed all too real just minutes ago.

"Just.. Sleep, okay? It wasn't real... I'm.. I'm here.." He murmured, coming to pull the other close to his body to prove that was just what he meant. That he would be there for the red-head now. No matter what came between them.

**I will steal for you...**

"Mihael?"

Mello had taken to ignoring the other when he was called that. He wouldn't answer to anything but the name he'd assigned himself.

Mello.

"Mi-Mello?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing.. Just wanted to hear you speak to me,"

"Why..?"

"I just.. Nobody else does. You're the only one here that will freely speak to me without it being in pity,"

"... Shut up."

**I'd do time for you..**

"But.. But it wasn't me.. Why would I take blame? Mihael this is stupid. No. I'm not taking the blame-"

"Mail, please. They'll kick me out and put me somewhere else if they figure out it was me again.. Please.. I need to.. I need your help, nobody else will cover for me.."

"Why did you even break it?"

"I just.. I.. I don't know..."

Mello hung his head in the realisation of what his anger had just got him into.

"Please Matt..."

The door opened to show one of the carers in the orphanage.

"Mihael Keehl. You are in serious trouble--"

Mello looked to the floor in shame, eyes pleading with the woman as he looked up, pleading she'd go easy on him. But, as his mouth opened about to retort to the woman, he was cut short.

"It was me."

Two heads turned to look at Matt, one in shock and one in silent thanks.

"I did it.."

"Mail? You.. But... Mihael-"

The woman turned to Mello, then took Matt by the shoulder.

"Come with me."

**I will wait for you...**

"Where have you been?"

Mello ignored the red head, instead, falling back onto the bed in their room.

"Mello? Where've you been..."

Mello looked up, eyes red as he looked to the other.

Evidentally he'd been crying.

Shaking his head, he turned over again, just in time for his face to crumple.

"Mello..? What's wrong?"

Matt shifted himself to come kneel at the side of Mello's bed, hand resting on his shoulder.

"I just hate it here.. I want to get out. I want to get away... But then.. I can't. I'm fucking alone in this world. I'll be stuck like that forever."

Matt smiled softly, pulling the other round.

"Oi-" He smiled, "You're not alone. You have me."

**I'd make room for you..**

"Matt..?"

"Mm?"

"I just.."

"What is it Mel?"

Mello shook his head, smiling softly. No words he said would explain just what he thought of the other right now. Wouldn't explain how much he meant to him. Wouldn't explain just how he needed him.

"Nothing,"

"You sure..?"

"Yeah, pretty..."

Turning back to leave the room, Mello sighed, opening his mouth about to speak when he felt the other close behind him, turning he looked, meeting something behind those green eyes.

"What is it?" He asked softly, tilting his head.

Matt smiled gently, hands coming to nervously fidget as his sides.

"I.. I need you Mel. You're all I have left."

Mello choked slightly, coughing as he looked to the other, obviously taken wrongly by Matt, who glared at him.

"Sorry, I just.. I- I didn't realise that." He murmured.

"Sorry if I'm too soft for you," Matt snapped back, turning away and throwing himself back down on his bed.

"No, Matt.. I just.. That's what I wanted to tell you before, but you just took the words out of my mouth,"

"Really?"

Mello nodded softly as the other turned back to face him.

As they both came to realise the awkward silence between them, Mello's eyes widened. Had he just.. Weakened? Let his defensive shell down?

"Don't be so soft next time,"

They both looked up as they spoke the same line, grinning before they turned and looked away.

Maybe they meant something to each other after all.

**I'd sail ships for you..**

"I'll be-"

"Mel.. Shut up."

"Matt."

"What?"

"Shut up and let me talk."

"It's fucking four in the morning.. Can't you tell me later..? Lemme sleep.."

Matt rolled over onto his side to face the wall.

"But. I want to promise you something.."

"If it's that you'll stop selling my cigarettes for money to get your chocolate.. I've heard it before.. I don't want to hear that again because you fully well know it's a load of crap-" He sat up to glare at Mello in the darkness of their room.

"Fine. I won't bloody tell you then."

"Mello..."

"You said you didn't want to kno-- Mmh..-"

Mello was cut off with the lips that pressed to his.

Only leaving it short and sweet, Matt pulled back and bit his lip, expecting his tempremental room mate to hit him for the stunt he just pulled, instead, nearly falling over in shock at Mello's reaction of the smile and hand coming to find his under the blankets.

Smiling, Mello leant close to Matt's ear now, softly whispering his promise that Matt hadn't wanted to hear so as much before.

_"I'll be with you until the end..."_

**x - End Of Flashbacks - x -**


	9. To Be Close To You

**To be close to you..**

"Matty..? Matty where.. - Where are you?"

Mello opened his eyes to the blinding whiteness, the voices in the distance making no sense. Low murmers, mumbles and humming.

Why couldn't they just make some sense?

"Matty.."

The pain in his head was too much, threatening to split him in half. His chest tight. Throat constricting as the little white lights danced before his eyes, the shivers running through his body, the cold tight around him now his shirt was removed, the light reflecting off the soft splatters of blood that Matt had wiped away, but wouldn't stay away, pouring freely from the bullet wounds on his body.

"Don't leave me alone.. Please.."

Fingers now outstretched, Mello came to let his fingers search to find Matt's hand, Matt responding by bringing his close to take Mello's.

Calming down slightly on the touch, as the other's fingers entwined with his, holding his hand close, something pressing to his hand, something that felt strangely like a kiss.

"Matty..?"

"Shh now," Matt's voice answered. "I'm here now.."

"Don't leave me.."

"I won't, Mel. I promise you.. I won't leave you," Matt managed, voice tight in his throat as he held back the sobs, the realisation dawning. That he'd been complaining over Mello vanishing, while all the time.. This had happened.

Mello had been dying, and he'd just stood at home and insulted him for hours before finally going and looking for him.

Had he left it too late?

Could he have stopped this..? Stopped... _This_...

Mello dying..

Him breaking apart.

Breaking down.

Ruining himself.. Killing himself..

"I won't leave, I promise you.. I'm here for you.."

Pressing his lips to Mello's hand, he smiled, the single tear coming to drop onto Mello's hand lightly, trickling round and behind to his wrist lightly, hiding away from sight as he held the hand close, breathing in Mello's scent, mingled with the rusting stench of blood, his free hand coming to the spot on Mello's leg where he knew the blonde hid his gun, taking it up in his hand and holding it tightly, the cold metal a shocking contrast of what he'd thought he'd ever have with Mello.

A normal life?

With each other?

Never.

"I won't leave.. I'll never leave you.."


	10. To Be Part Of You

**To be part of you..**

**As long as Matt lived, as long as he was safe, and happy.**

**As long as he was all those things, then Mello didn't care about dying.**

**He didn't care how painful it would be.**

**Or the fact that people would be burdened by it.**

**As long as..**

**As long as his Matty was happy and healthy, alive and well.. Mello didn't give a damn just how much pain he'd have to go through. He'd gladly suffer more to take it away from Matt, making sure that he didn't have to go through any.**

**"Matt.."**

**His words choked in the throat that filled with the crimson liquid.**

**The liquid from his lungs, that made it obvious that his time was near now.**

**"I.. I love you... G-Guapo.."**

**His next words were spoken quietly, but loud enough for Matt to clearly hear and understand.**

**For him to get the message behind them, to know that he meant them and that this was what he wished and almost ordered, the tone not sharp enough to be a direct command. **

**"Stay alive for me, Matty..."**

**The tear came thick and fast, pushing free the dried blood to cause a rivet through the grime on his face, curving past his lips and delicately tucking under his chin and down his neck, trickling into one of the wounds on his body as he managed his last words.**

**"Stay alive my guapo.."**

**His words were lost then.**

**His final words stolen, his last breath taken to be those words to Matt.**

**As death took her sweet embrace, covering Mello over in her icy blanket, carrying him away from Matt. **

**Away from the world and from the person that loved him.**

**Never to be seen again, never to be heard from again..**

**Only to be remembered by the sole person who'd ever loved or cared for him.**

**His guapo. His Matty.**


	11. I Will Die For You

**'Cos I believe in you..**

**I believe in you...**

**I would die for you...**

**- x -**

"I love you too..."

Matt's words were strangled as he witnessed his whole world collapse. As he watched death steal away his prince.

Shaking his head, Matt choked on the strangled sob that escaped his lips, wracking his body as he leant over his lover. His.. His best friend. His everything.

"Mello.."

Shaking his head, the impossible thing that Mello asked for him lay in the open for his decision, the gun still in his hand.

Stay alive?

Stay alive without the only person he'd lived for?

Shaking his head once again, he looked to the body that was now resembling a carving of stone, the cold hitting the flesh and freezing it over in perfect stillness.

"I can't live without you Mello... I just can't.. I love you too much..."

On that, the trigger was pressed, and Mello's gun slipped from Matt's hand after the bullet sped through the barrell of the gun and directly to his temple, opening the skin and piercing the vessels, making Matt's eyes scrunch together in the agony he caused, before his life was wiped.

The slate cleaned.

Everything gone.

His body slumped down to the floor, his blood coming to mix in with Mello's as they lay together.

Lost in each others embrace, hands clasped together from their final moments together, having been through everything together and Mello's promise still echoing through the air now.

_'I'll be with you until the end...'_

- Fin -


End file.
